Vida de mentiras
by AnnaGreen
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto Tras la careta, del foro Provocare Ravenclaw. Peter Pettigrew no es más que un actor en su propia vida, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que los demás se den cuenta. One-shoot.


Disclaimer: Los merodeadores pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para torturarlos.

"Esta historia participa en el reto _Tras la careta_, del foro _Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

I'm stuck here in this life I didn't ask for.  
There must be something more.  
Do we know **what we're fighting for**?  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
And all these masks we wore,  
we never knew what we had in store.

_**Secondhand serenade- Something more**_

* * *

Todos bailan a tu alrededor, algunos con trajes extraños (¿ese de séptimo va vestido de rana?), otros con trajes típicos, divirtiéndose. Oyes el frufrú de las telas de las que optaron por los clásicos vestidos de princesas hasta los tobillos y deleitas tu vista con esa gryffindor que con toda su valentía e insensatez se ha puesto una falda nada apropiada para el frío tiempo inglés. Te parece ver que James está persiguiendo a una Marilyn Monroe pelirroja, pero no estás seguro. Sirius, vestido de vete-a-saber-tú qué artista muggle, está hablando con la chica en la que te has fijado antes, pero con la que no has tenido el valor suficiente para hablarle.

Y tú vas de… ¿de qué vas? Lo único que has hecho ha sido ponerte una máscara y bajar a la sala común, como han hecho tus amigos. No te has planteado que pueda ser de otra forma. Siempre donde ellos estén.

En estos momentos te sientes estúpido. Probablemente los demás también te vean así. Admítelo, sin tus amigos no eres nada. No tienes personalidad. Nunca habrías llegado a ser nadie de no ser por ellos, por la suerte que tuviste cuando los conociste. En realidad, tampoco eres nada ahora. Eres el chico que va con los merodeadores, el que escucha mil veces la frase "¿puedes presentarme a tu amigo?" de parte de las chicas enamoradas de Sirius, James o Remus. ¿No es triste que nunca te hayan pedido a ti una cita? Si has salido con alguien ha sido gracias a la intervención de Sirius, probablemente a petición de Remus, que es el que escucha tus quejas sobre mujeres sin reírse de ti.

¿Y dónde está Remus, a todo esto? Ah, sí, ahí está. Sólo Cornamenta sería capaz de estar leyendo en un rincón mientras todos a su alrededor bailan, y encima parecer interesante. No como tú, que aunque estés en medio de la multitud, siguiendo de manera penosa el ritmo de la música y aparentando ser feliz, pareces patético. Abandonado. Un añadido a un grupo de tres.

Haces como que todo va bien, que sigues siendo importante en sus vidas. Todo es mentira, lo sabes. Hace tiempo que tu existencia se ha convertido en una obra de teatro, donde tú ni siquiera eres el protagonista. Ni siquiera te hace falta que sea Halloween para disfrazarte, en tu día a día vas con el vestuario de la obra e intentas no salirte del papel.

Parece ser que alguien se olvidó de enseñarte a actuar.

Por mucho que te esfuerces, nunca serás tan bueno como ellos. Nunca conseguirás destacar en nada, no serás el más listo, el más atractivo, ni el más carismático. Nunca serás recordado por tus logros ni parecerás en las fotos que se exhiben con orgullo en las paredes, porque ninguno de esos logros te pertenecerá a ti. No serás lo suficientemente fuerte para nada; nunca soportarías que la chica de tus sueños te ignorase, tu familia te repudiase o la comunidad mágica te repeliese. No, tú te rendirías, buscarías la solución más fácil, aunque eso significase quedarte con las sobras, con lo que nadie quiere, aunque ni siquiera te guste. Siempre vas con el más fuerte, aunque no pienses como él. Porque no eres más que una vulgar rata, Peter, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que los demás se den cuenta.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, creo que el hecho de celebrar Halloween en Hogwarts por esos años es un anacronismo—o eso dice wikipedia—, pero como es el mundo de los magos lo ignoraremos.

Y, respecto al fic, no creo que los merodeadores dejaran de considerarlo uno de los suyos (eso es bashing, y el bashing está mal), pero sí que Peter lo creyese. Así que el fic está con el punto de vista de Peter (por si no se había notado XD)

Y lo de que James y Sirius se rían de él con sus problemas de faldas, no es que se rían en plan burla, sino bromeando. Lo que pasa es que a veces las tonterías sientan bastante mal.


End file.
